Snowfall
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: 18/?: This is the eighteenth story in my Z.F.C. (Zero's Fanfiction Collection) Each story will be posted separately and in their own category. Ratings are separate and details are posted within the story. Thank you.


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Zero's Fanfiction~

A Fandom Collection

* * *

**Title:** Snowfall

**Pairing(s):** Barry/Cisco; Eddie/Iris

**Fandom(s):** The Flash

**Words:** 813

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** Yaoi and fluffiness.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Flash or its characters.

**Summary:** Barry manages to drag Cisco along on a nice winter walk with Eddie and Iris.

-0-

Cisco made a small noise similar to a whimper, pulling his jacket closer to him in a pathetic attempt to warm up, walking with his friend Barry, Barry's best friend, Iris, and her boyfriend, Eddie. They were all currently taking a walk in the park, under the stars in the dead of night, in the freezing cold of winter. The only light that was available was the light of the moon, stars, and the soft Christmas lights that littered the trees, bushes, fences, and archways of the park. "Barry..." he groaned, wanting desperately to get back to the warmth of the lab, "why... are we here, again?" He questioned with a huff and Barry looked at him with a light, fond smirk, his pretty hazel-green eyes glinting with amusement.

"Iris wanted me to come along with her and Eddie on a walk and I didn't want to go alone, feeling like a third wheel. So, I asked you to come with me." Barry explained for the fifth time and Cisco huffed again, his breath coming out in sharp white puffs.

"Come on Cisco," Iris smiled back at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her. Eddie only rolled his eyes, his arm wrapped tightly around Iris' waist. "It's supposed to be a night of peaceful fun and quiet." She said and Barry nodded in agreement. Cisco sighed, shaking his head, falling quiet and the four continued to walk through the park.

It wasn't long before snow started falling, slow and beautiful, and it captured their attention as the snow began to stick to the ground and the objects that surrounded them.

Cisco shivered again and he opened his mouth to complain some more, but snapped his shut when he felt something blanketing him. He turned to Barry with wide eyes when he noticed Barry's own jacket gone and now wrapped around him. "But-"

Barry cut him off with a soft smile and a shrug, "the cold doesn't bother me much." He offered and Cisco barely nodded as he continued to stare dumbly, his cheeks warming up.

"Cool..." he muttered, clearing his throat. "Cool, okay, thanks... I think." He blushed harder when he heard Iris giggle at him and saw Eddie's knowing smirk.

"Hey, look! Mistletoe," Cisco looked at Barry when he heard him and saw him looking up with a bright look of wonder and childish excitement. Staring a few moments, Cisco then realized that they were standing under an arch... and he was standing right beside Barry underneath the mistletoe.

Eyes wide with that realization, he almost choked on his breath, but managed not to and with a bright red face, he tried to scoot away and out of the danger zone. However before he could, Eddie caught him, managing to appear right behind him. He froze when he felt Eddie's hand on his shoulder, tight and menacing in the moment, and Cisco gulped, looking back at the man who had a devious smirk on his face, different and way more frightening than the knowing one he had on his face just a few seconds before.

"Hold it," he said, pushing forward with enough force that had Cisco stumbling into Barry, who caught him with little effort.

"You okay, Cisco?" Barry asked, a look of slight worry, though it was quickly overcome with bright amusement and love when he saw Cisco's reaction to all of this. Cisco nodded slowly to the question, the blush seeming permanent now, and he gripped Barry's arms as he tried to straighten his feet, and he wanted so bad to back away without getting caught, but with Iris and Eddie only a few feet away, he was unable to. It proved even more difficult when his gaze met Barry's own and he felt for a moment that he couldn't breathe.

"Barry..." he whispered, wondering if they were actually going to do this, and then Barry smiled, wrapping his arms around Cisco.

"It's okay, I got you..." Barry whispered back, and then it felt like time froze as Barry leaned down, slow and deliberate, giving Cisco a way out; their lips met in a soft kiss that sent sparks through Cisco. It didn't take long, before the shock faded, and Cisco kissed back, clinging to Barry like his life depended on it.

They pulled away from the kiss when they heard a sharp wolf-whistle and a giggle; Cisco was still blushing, but he was grinning up at Barry, his own face dusting with a little blush, who let out a breathless chuckle, ducking his head with a sheepish smile at Cisco. The tech noted a small vulnerable glint in Barry's eyes and his smile turned gentle, leaning up and placing one last little kiss on Barry's lips. "Thank you," what he was thanking him for, Barry didn't know, but at the moment, it didn't even matter.

* * *

Eighteenth one in the collection(So... forgot again... oops.)~ Next one is for Tom and Jerry and will be posted tomorrow.

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
